


Everything…Everything

by delicate_mageflower



Series: It Means Tumult Universe [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Neurodivergent Character(s), Smut, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick fluffy Merribela smut in hopes of making someone smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything…Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereldandoglords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldandoglords/gifts).



> No real content warnings for this one, save for a little self-doubt and hints at anxiety. This will probably be the mildest thing ever written in this universe.

“Why do you like me?”

The question had come out of nowhere over dinner, Rivaini takeaway from containers they’d only just opened up from Merrill’s couch, on a beautifully lazy day where neither of them had so much as bothered to put on pants.

“I don’t just _like_ you, Kitten,” Isabela replied with a subtle smirk but all the sincerity in the world behind her eyes. “I love you.”

“Why?” Merrill wasn’t sure what exactly had come over her just then, but once the words left her she knew she wouldn’t be able to relax until she got an answer. She set down her food and looked up at Isabela, with those large green eyes she knew her partner could never deny. Not that she regularly took advantage of it, but in this instance…

“You have a big heart,” Isabela said, and she seemed strangely delicate as she spoke. She always let her guard down around Merrill, whether she meant to or not, and Merrill was in a constant state of gratitude and even awe that she was the one who consistently brought out the real Isabela. Which was not to say that her typical persona was in any way a false representation, as Merrill also knew that much to be untrue, but there was a vulnerability to her that she tried so desperately to hide from everyone else, yet she never seemed to be afraid of letting Merrill see it. Still, she felt it in her chest when Isabela allowed that part of herself through enough to finished her thought just then. “And you deserve better.”

Merrill didn’t think she meant to say it anymore than she had meant to start off this particular conversation in the first place, which only made it hurt that much more. “Ma vhenan, no…”

“Sorry, I…”

“Isabela.” Merrill tried her best to sound firm, despite how nerve-wracking she always found such efforts. She hated the feeling of being talked down to, something she was all too familiar with, and she frequently worried about coming off that way to others during serious moments as a result. “You are more than…you are _perfect.”_

“Do you really think that?” Isabela’s eyes widened, the look on her face somewhere between unadulterated wonder and desperation.

“Of course I do,” she answered so casually, so easily. It was the truth, after all.

Isabela’s eyes shifted again, that time to a look Merrill had well learned to recognise, and without even thinking she closed one of the boxes bearing the dinner neither of them had yet touched.

“Sorry, Kitten, this conversation wasn’t supposed to be about me, was it?” Isabela did not break her gaze, and Merrill felt it move through her. “So how about I go and put all this in the refrigerator, and we can pick up where we left off after I show you exactly what it is I like about you?”

“Aye, Captain,” she replied with a wink.

“No, not tonight,” Isabela said softly. _“This_ isn’t a game.”

Isabela picked up everything they had laid out on the coffee table and went for the kitchen, and Merrill couldn’t move fast enough. She rapidly removed what little clothing she did have on once she hit her room and sat down at the edge of the bed to eagerly await what came next.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” Isabela said when she walked in a moment later, and Merrill could feel the red rush in her cheeks.

She, too, tossed aside what little she’d been wearing and then moved over to Merrill, who positioned herself flat against the bed proper.

Isabela pressed her hand against her chest and whispered, “I love your heart, but I already said that, didn’t I?”

She moved her hand gently upwards, running it up Merrill’s cheek before smoothing back her hair.

“I love your mind,” she continued as Merrill felt her thumb moving against her temple. “I love your dedication, your willpower, your compassion…Maker, Kitten, all the beautiful things that live inside you. Do you even know how fucking brilliant you are?”

Merrill didn’t respond, didn’t quite know how, but Isabela knew. Isabela knew her better than anyone, understood her better than she’d ever imagined another person could. She claimed her mouth, gently at first but then so much more, passion rising with every last motion between them.

Isabela separated first, pulling back only to move further down Merrill’s body.

She kissed the knuckles on each of Merrill’s hands and added, “I love the work you do. I love how much of your heritage you’ve found, I love how often no one thinks it possible until you do it. I love what these hands have sought, what they can create. One day you’ll write that book, too, and I just know it’s going to change everything.”

Merrill felt her eyes begin to glaze at that and she did her best to blink it away, but Isabela wasted no time in giving her new sensations to focus on.

“And I _really_ fucking love the sounds you make when I do this,” she rasped before ducking down and running her tongue between Merrill’s lips, instantly parting them to work against her clit, and she saw Isabela’s eyes shoot up to meet hers even as her own made for the ceiling.

“Fuck, Creators, Isabela,” she muttered, and Isabela didn’t stop for a moment, only so much as shifting when she slowly reached two fingers into Merrill, who shuddered when they curled inside her.

“Mmhmm,” Isabela hummed, muffled against her, and her legs were already shaking as Isabela continued licking and sucking away with the perfect balance between adamant enthusiasm and utmost care.

“Fuck, emma lath,” Merrill almost shouted. Her breath hitched and her whole body felt hot.

Isabela moved in closer, spread Merrill out further, worked her just a little faster, and it wasn’t long before Merrill was screaming as she writhed beneath her.

Once she stilled, Isabela moved back up to lie beside her, and Merrill took a minute to catch her breath.

“Why do I like you, Kitten?” Isabela whispered affectionately once she wrapped her arms around Merrill from behind and pulled her flush against her. “Because I do. Because you’re you, and I love everything about you. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

“Everything?” Merrill sighed contentedly against Isabela’s touch, relaxing into her entirely, and she nearly managed to push out her doubts completely from her euphoric haze.

“Everything, Kitten.”

Merrill felt light kisses trailed haphazardly across whatever was in reach, and she involuntarily squirmed just enough to break herself from Isabela’s grasp. “Oh no, sorry, I…that tickled.”

“That’s so cute I can’t even say anything,” Isabela laughed just before she sat up and stretched out her arms. “Want to give dinner another go, then?”

Merrill rolled to better prop herself up and off the bed, and she could still feel the afterglow holding on. “Yeah, we probably should…”

She reached for the thin top and underwear she’d discarded upon entering the room, and just as she began to redress as much as she was going to, Isabela spoke up again.

“Why do you like _me,_ Kitten?”

“Because of everything,” Merrill mimicked with a smile, and they both knew she meant it with her whole being.

“Everything, Kitten?”

“Everything.”


End file.
